The use of a laptop computer no longer requires that the user compromise on processor speed, display size, display resolution or memory. Additionally, given the battery life available in many such computers, the user is no longer required to limit their use to small working sessions. As a result, laptops have become a viable alternative for many professionals, offering the end user both the performance that they have come to expect from a desktop computer as well as the portability and convenience associated with a laptop. Unfortunately while the performance of laptop computers have improved dramatically over the last decade, their usefulness is still somewhat limited due to the settings in which they are often used. For example, in a car the user typically is required to rest their computer on their lap. This approach may be suitable for an extremely short task, such as responding to an email, but is not suited for extended tasks. In addition to the unpleasant amount of heat generated by a typical laptop, this approach simply does not provide the user with a reasonable ergonomic solution, either in terms of display position or keyboard position. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that allows a person to comfortably and ergonomically work while riding in a vehicle. The present invention provides such a system.